


I am hers, she is mine

by madandimpossible



Series: The Interstellar Court [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madandimpossible/pseuds/madandimpossible
Summary: When Kylo Ren offers Rey his hand - join him, rule the galaxy, shape a new world - he removes his glove.And she makes her choice.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Interstellar Court [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731637
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	I am hers, she is mine

**Author's Note:**

> real talk, i haven't seen TRS yet (but i've been spoiled so its fine). And it's been a few weeks since I re-watched TLJ, so forgive me if I didn't get the exact scene right. I was honestly looking at this [gif-set](https://obiwan.tumblr.com/post/190046889341/i-did-want-to-take-your-hand-bens-hand) on Tumblr and just staring at Adam Driver's face cuz ACTING !!! The way he shakes his head, his EYES, like whew. I read a meta about how Kylo Ren keeps his facial expressions in check and now I cannot unsee it.

The fire rained down beside them. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face, the adrenaline still coursing through his body after the fight. _Their_ _fight_. She had moved with him, a force – a reckoning – and if he had any spare moment during the battle, he would’ve admired her. His upper thigh hummed with her Force signature from the brief, dizzying moment when her back had leaned into his, using him to steady herself when she threw out a kick just as he struck down with his lightsaber.

It didn’t matter if it was intentional or not. If she simply fell and he was conveniently beside her or if it was a tactical move, born from instinct alone, and the thrashing need to survive.

This bond between them. He could still feel it. Snoke was dead but he could feel the vibration of her energy, as radiant as the moon during winter.

As curious as that was, Kylo Ren focused on the girl before him. The scavenger. The Jedi.

He saw the vision flash before his eyes – the two of them ruling together, a new world, his hand on the exposed skin of her lower back. He felt how the throne room radiated with their power.

It was now or never.

“You have no place in this story. You come from nothing.” He saw the desert of Jakku, felt a searing flash of _loneliness_. In the heat of the moment he could not ascertain if it was his emotion or hers. He shook his head slightly. “You’re nothing.”

Another coil of hurt whipped through the bond.

“But not to me.” He rushed the words out, his eyes locked to hers – hazel and glistening. He swallowed thickly. His lower left eyelid twitched – the only telltale sign of his nerves.

“Join me.”

He lifted a gloved hand. Every single instinct chose that moment to remind him of the failures – the abandonment: the green glow of Luke’s saber, the distracted tone of Leia Organa, the sight of The Falcon disappearing into the clouds. _She will disappoint you._ A voice entered his mind, quick a snake shifting through the tall grass and then vanished.

His fingertips were trembling.

He shifted closer. Their gaze locked together.

 _Remove your glove._ This voice was different than the last. He could not place why, but he sensed a smirk to the words. A levity despite the chaotic, destructive scene laid out before him and the doubt creeping into his heart.

He pulled his hand away, noting the way her brows furrowed in confusion, removed his glove, and then offered it back out to her. It took every ounce of willpower to stop his hand from shaking.

The doubt grew roots. They dug into his sternum, choking his breath from his lungs and Kylo Ren never believed the next words would’ve come from his mouth: “ _Please_.”

When their skin touched, a hundred thousand galaxies cried out as the Force swelled – and nothing would ever be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if you want me to continue this ;) I would need to decide if it would be Dark!Rey or Ben-Solo-Redemption but alas...I wouldn't mind writing it either way hehee.


End file.
